Many aprons and infant towels have been devised in the past but they have not gained significant commercial success for a variety of reaons including cost of manufacture and difficulty of use as well as cleaning problems. Of course, connventional rectangular towels are widely used to dry infants and have been found to satisfactory in most instances. However, many women find it desireable to have an infant towel that is easier to use and performs better than the simple rectangular towel. One such towel consists of a large rectangular panel with a loop strap that fits around the adult's head. This arrangement is an improvement over the simple separate towel in that the user does not have to hold the towel initially while handling the baby and it also keeps the towel in a readily useable orientation. The disadvantage in this prior towel is that to provide an increase in the toweling area it is necessary that the towel hang down too far, perhaps almost to the user's feet.
It is a primary object of the present invention to ameliorate these problems in the prior art of infant towels.